


Of Feathers White and Eyes of Orange

by bladedCrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dirk needs a hug, Dirk was raised by a seagull., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladedCrow/pseuds/bladedCrow
Summary: Prompt:"HOW THE HELL DID DIRK LIVE PASS THE AGE OF TWO??? WAS HE RAISED BY SEAGULLS OR SOME SHIT?"Summary:She lost her egg, a rival pushed it off the side of the apartment and into the sea... She was devastated, her mate abandoned her to fend with the lost. Until a shooting star came by, and with a wish to gain back the child she lost, she was granted it in an interesting way.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider (Onesided)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Unforseen Tragedy, A Mother left Mourning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JynX245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynX245/gifts), [SugarPeaWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPeaWitch/gifts).



> There's more notes at the end yes this is a short chapter to test the waters... Yes this is a serious fic not just some April fool's thing.

I adjusted the out lines of my nest as I kept my child warm underneath me, it was tedious work, mending the nest, then going out to fish, then coming back to mend the nest and sit on the egg again, but it'll all be worth it in the end when my baby finally comes into this world. 

I heard my mate squawk form out at the sea, he's returning with his catches, I return a happy little chirp as I got up to greet him, giving my best houh-huoh-houh, as an I love you to him in human terms 

He returns it with a mewl as an 'i love you too' he was so dreamy, lovely white plumes and a great head of quill feathers he'll be the perfect father for our- 

I should've known dreams weren't made to last as I heard who I like to call the witch of the skies behind me, at my nest, I turned at her feathers fluffing in rage as she had my egg, MY CHILD, in her beak. I unfolded my wings and released a mighty call form my throat.

This was not enough to scare her off, I could hear her chortle as she tossed her head to the side and with it my child went off the side of the building. Me and my mate dove after it attempting to save them before they hit what would be the certain death of the water below. 

I was three wingbeats too short, as they landed into the water with a plop. I circled over the area not wanting to believe it, my baby couldn't have been gone. They couldn't be. I looked for my mate, looking for comfort, but he wasn't there. 

He left me... The bird I loved left me, with only a sense of longing... Longing for a wish that could help me undo what has been done to my child.


	2. The Star, The Answer to my Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just post two chapters in a night? Yes, yes I did.

Night has fallen, it was colder in the nest without my mate by my side, and even colder without my child beneath me. I cooed and wailed all afternoon, I was starting to get hungry. I should go get some fish, maybe it'll take my mind off of things. 

I rose form the painfully empty nest and look forward for take off, only to notice one of the stars moving, coming closer. I remember my father told me form what his father's before him said, that these beings known as humans wished upon these stars, and that they would come true.

I looked around everyone else had their heads tucked into their wings, not a soul was awake, I looked again at the star, that was growing ever closer by the second. 

This was my chance, a chance to get my child back. I chirped my wish, I chanted it like my very life depended on it. I wanted my child back, I wanted them to be alive. 

I looked back at the nest still empty, I felt the hope inside my chest fade, that was until the star went right above the roosting point, and something fell off, something small, yellow and purple. It landed next to my nest.

I took a shaky hop towards it, the fires of hope rekindling inside me. It was small smooth and squishy, no not it, he, he smelled like a he. He appeared to lack much downy fluff that chicks come with. He shivered opening what seemed to be orange coloured eyes.

He let out a wail, this... This was my chick, the star returned my child to me, yes he might look a little different, but the star returned him to me! I let out a joyous chirp and gently pulled him back to where he belongs. The nest, his home.

Though the thing that was with him was odd to me, it's lifeless glassy eyes stared at me in a way that nothing ever did, not even my rival... 

I felt the need to keep my chick away form it. That thing would bring nothing but trouble, I could feel it in my gizzard.

I tore my gaze away form the evil thing and situated myself onto my chick, which was a bit hard, he was already as big as me to covering him to keep him warm was an effort that was more frustrating then sitting on him when he was an egg.

I preened the little downy fluff he had on his head, he'll grow more, I know he will. 

The more time I spent sitting and preening him, the more he calmed down, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth, he drifted off with no problems, I felt another coo of joy leave me.

My mate would've loved to see his son was back, that the star has given back what the witch of the skies has stolen form us.

I looked around for him, seeing no one I let out a Houh-houh-houh... No response form my mate, but my chick seemed to have woken up by my attempts to call his father, he reached out with his odd looking foot and patted me giving me what I can tell is a smile. 

I gave him a coo back, his father may have abandoned us,but I know for a fact that our child will make his momma really proud.


	3. Ostracised by Other's, but A Mother Knows Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're casting you out for your son, you are not letting them hurt him this time.

The sun rose above our heads, as my chick woke up in a sleepy wrabble. Shifting underneath me to adjust his position. I cooed at him to get him to stay still, my mate should be back we always took turns sitting one him as an egg, why not now?

The others were starting to wake up, their eggs were still unhatched. I guess now I have something to one up that sky witch on. My son is older then her's, and he'll probably be smarter then her and her little patch of felt combined. 

He let out a wail of discomfort, promptly waking everyone else up, they took to the skies at the sudden cry form my chick. Look at that, just barely hatched and he's already making mama proud. 

I tilted my head up to look at them, they all looked horrified, I spotted my mate in the crowd. I let out a houh-huoh-houh, and chirped at him about his son, and how the stars have returned him to us. 

He let out a swquak of disgust at my chick, his chick. OUR CHICK. I, I don't know what's wrong with him, he wanted to have a son more then anything, why is he looking at our child like that?

My chick let out another wail of discomfort, and tried to fold in on himself. I let out a chirp to comfort him, telling him that he was going to be ok. I reached down and preened his downy fluff.

Shadow dropped beside us, his father had returned to our side, I was about to step out of the nest until he went to go peck at my chick, I let out an angry swquak, and knocked his beak out of the way.

Our hatchling was crying now, he wasn't happy, this was making me more fumed, he did not just try to attack my chick. He must be bloody fuckin nuts. Others were starting to circle around us, I knew I couldn't take them all.

We have to get out of here, but this is the only land for miles, and my hatchling could never survive long enough to get to the other colony across the sea. My mind flashed to the Dark Zone, as most others called it. 

Through an invisible pane of an unknown power layed an untouched human land, my father told me that there was a hole in the pane, one big enough to fit him. I am pretty small for a seagull, my chick is only slightly bigger then me, but mostly everyone else here was larger than my dad, and my dad was bigger then me.

I knew what I had to do. I took my child's downy fluff into my beak and his odd looking legs into my talons and took off, the angry flock was following us, sqwuaking clearly displeased that my child is alive. 

I didn't care about the insults they were hurling by the sound of their cries, all I could focus on was the sound of my chick wailing in fear. 

I turned in the air approuching the invisible pane, hoping to the star that helped bring my child back would grant me another wish, I folded my wings and dove for the pane's opening. Pulling my chick closer to my body. 

I hit the pane but something odd happened. My chick went through and onto a wooden out cropping into the Dark Zone, he started crying louder. I fell for a few moments, the other's noises resounded in an odd song of noise

I shook my head and shot up past them I had to get into the Dark Zone, I had to comfort my child. I saw the pane again and went for the lower part of the pane, the part I saw my chick went through...

Success, I landed onto the wood next to my crying and flailing chick, he wasn't happy at all. 

Thump, Thump, thump, thump, I looked behind me and saw the others bouncing off the pane. I chortled in their stupidity, they think that they can come and mess with my child, they are wrong. 

I cooked to my Odd Star Hatchling, he was sniffling as I preened his downy fluff. He's going to be ok... 

He is the one thing that keeps me going.


	4. Waking up, and Getting Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your son is growing larger by the day, but he doesn't seem to be getting any of his feathers.
> 
> where is that place you opened your eyes to?
> 
> you should get some food for him

You dragged the soft human materials into a new nest, The odd star hatchling seems to be more content in this nest then the one back up on the roof.

You let out a chortle and preen him some more, getting some odd giggles in response, you know you need to leave to get you both some food soon but you don't want to leave him alone.

Looking around for something, your mind wanders back on your son's companion that came with him for the star. That can work to keep the others away. 

Croaking you tell him that you'll be back, he seems to understand. as you flap onto the wooden structure and out of the force field. 

the roof was full of your kind you know they won't recognize you but you should be quick, swooping down to near where your nest was you spot the purple and orange being, as much as you don't like it it'll keep others at bay.

you clench your talons around it's weird looking appendages and fly back towards the force field. That's when you here her.

The cawing and squawking of the Witch of the Skies, she's yelling insults and profanities about you, about your son, and about your Ex-mate. you stay strong and make the dive to the window. 

you can see her in the corner of your eyesight as you go through the force field. You turn back and hissed at her, getting her to double-check if she really wants to be tangoing with the dark zone force field just to get to you, and like the coward she is, flew back to the roof. 

you take the ominous being into your beak and folded it around the nest, you hatching chortles at it, he reaches for it with his malformed wings. what is odd about him is that he's able to grab things with his wings.

he pulls the arm of the being over him, seemingly wanting it close by. You can swear you might've heard the thing chortle back at him. 

You shake your head and comb through his downy fluff with your beak, though he should've had more fluff at his age there's only a patch on his head. He reached for your beak and pulled on it. He must be hungry, oh right you meant to go get food as well, silly birdy. 

giving him a soft coo before opening my wings and going back outside into the brisk cool ocean air, the calls of the others are both above and below you, surrounding you in a symphony of noise, you can spot your ex flirting with a new girl, you know her she's simply a wet pooping crooked feathered bitch who can't tell her right foot from her left. 

pulling my gaze away from them I dive into the ocean, the cold salty water taints my beak and feathers, a small tuna swims just below me snapping my beak around its tail I pull out of the water. 

forcing the fish down my gullet I flap upwards more this time to skim the water just to see if there's more.

\-------Reader: Be Dirk---------

You are now baby Dirk, as a small not very intelligent toddler, you have alot more free thought then with mom, looking around at the warmish apartment you snuggle into Cal, feeling the soft plush against your skin is a comforting feeling.

Mom is away, but at least it's quite in here, you wonder when she's going to come back. Yawning you close your eyes and sleep.

then you open them again looking around at a purple room, you shake.

whre's mom? Where are you. The cloth all around you is soft, but you don't seee cal or the nest. You don't smell the salt or the calling of the other seagulls. 

you cry out , your scared, you want your mother, where is she, where's Cal? You don't see anyone, you want to go home. 

\-----Reader: Be Seagull Mom-----

you land into the force feild and onto the desk, your child seems to be asleep but, he's crying. 

you hopped onto the bed and preened his hand, and then hopped onto him, he's probably cold. you'll feed him when he wakes up. 

(A/N WE HAVE FANART HOLY SHIT. 

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/703745109329444905/752948417348763678/unknown.png?width=464&height=500  
This was made by pir8core's friend thank you for the fanart!

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/754614040512299029/756987041312669857/Untitled_Artwork.jpg  
This was by my buddy Desnoodle! Thanks my friend it looks wonderful! I Hope ya'll enjoy seeya next time i can finally get my ass in gear)

**Author's Note:**

> When am I updating the other docs I have?  
> That poly davejohn tale? Soon.  
> The angsty DirkJake one? Give me a few weeks.  
> A Nightingale's Song? Uhhhh, maybe some day I swear I'll come up with something for that one... Eventually
> 
> But still this was inspired by a discourse between me and my buddies who I love very much, I dedicate this fic to them.


End file.
